Glasses (An ImmortalFox Oneshot)
by ShadowedLove97
Summary: Aleks hated the thought of getting glasses. He thought he looked stupid in them and didn't want his crush and close friend, Eddie, to laugh at him. But when he is forced to get them one day, the outcome might not be as bad as he thought. FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF. Rated T for swearing.


Aleks didn't want glasses.

Not only did they make him look stupid, they were bothersome when he had to record because they would slip down the bridge of his nose and obstruct his vision _instead _of _improving _it.

He only knew this, of course, because he had tried wearing Eddie's glasses before.

Of course the Latino had a wider head than him but still, the point still stood. So it wasn't a surprise that he outright _refused _to get them when Eddie told him to make an eye appointment. There was just no way.

Besides...What if Eddie didn't like how they looked on him? He could just imagine the look of disappointment and disgust on the other's face when he saw him wearing some. It made his heart ache and his cheeks flush from embarrassment just thinking about it.

"I'm not getting glasses," The Russian pouted, sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table. "I don't need them."

"Yes you do you fuck," Eddie giggled, he was enjoying this argument too much. "You keep bumping into stuff."

Aleks just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Name one time I-"

"You knocked over Oprah the other day!" Oh right, Oprah...He remembered that.

"So what?" He retorted, "That was _one _time."

The black-haired male just rolled his eyes, "Then what about when you nearly tripped over Chef? Or when you keep accidentally bumping into me when we pass each other?"

Okay, so Aleks had to admit; Eddie had him there. _Although_, not _all_ of those times he bumped into his friend was accidental. Because, _really_, he just liked it when Eddie would put his hands on his skinny arms. It felt nice; the contact.

Obviously he would never admit that, though. I mean, Eddie wasn't _gay_, or, at least, Aleks _thought _he wasn't. Considering how Eddie has had girlfriends in the past, though, it's a valid assumption.

"...Fine." He had been beaten. He'd get the glasses. "...But just because I get them doesn't mean I'll wear them."

"Goddammit you piece of shit," Eddie giggled again. Man Aleks just _loved_ that giggle, despite it being at his own expense this time. But what could he say? The Puerto Rican was _known_ for that giggle and his bubbly personality.

He ended up getting his eyes tested a week later. Come to find out he was near-sighted-not a surprise, really. He was fitted-Aleks having chosen "Hipster" glasses much to Eddie's amusement-and just had to wait to pick them up.

It was a week before he got them. But when he did, he refused to put them on.

Eddie and him argued until Aleks finally blurted out, "I'd look stupid in them anyways, so why bother wearing them?!"

That shut Eddie up for a few minutes. But just a few. "Stop being stubborn and put them on. I'm sure you look fine."

Aleks still refused. However, it only took a little bit more persuasion before the brunette _finally_ put them on. "There, happy now?"

The frames for the glasses were a black color, and were slightly bigger than normal. They were a rectangular shape and with that accompanied by the size caused his face to look slightly thinner, though not in a bad way.

All in all, he looked good in them. But when he was met with a giggle after showing the Latino, he felt his heart ache again. His cheeks flushed and he reached to take them off, wanting to stop his heartbreaking any further and the embarrassment he was feeling, but two, gentle hands grabbed his thin wrists. "Don't, I think you look adorable in them."

His breath caught in his throat and his cheeks burned even more. "Y-You think so?" he stuttered, lowering his hands.

"Of course," then Eddie smiled and walked away, but not before a quick kiss on the cheek.

The brunette smiled dazedly and took off the glasses, staring at them with flushed cheeks and gleaming eyes. Huh, so what do you know? The glasses might've been a good thing after all.


End file.
